


Tying Up Loose Ends

by Trunchbull



Category: Kill la Kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trunchbull/pseuds/Trunchbull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junketsu has been redeemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tying Up Loose Ends

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece I thought up of when I was sitting on the toilet an hour ago lol. The lack of Junketsu fics is so disappointing. Why am I the only one that writes this crap. This is with an AU of where Senketsu didn’t have the bad ending and still lives.

Not all the Life Fibers were gone after the Original Life Fiber was dealt with.

I hav done bad things in the past, controlled by my neediness to survive, my hunger for blood, my desire to prove myself a worthy Kamui to my creators. I don’t quite understand why my human—no, my human’s name is Satsuki—decided that it would be better to keep me.

I’v been used to destroy my own creator, yet Satsuki took much satisfaction in it. I’v been used against Satsuki. I’ve been removed and worn by her, I’ve been used by her and in turn used her. For what, I can’t remember. I’m still gaining back my memories.

When the Original Life Fiber was destroyed, and everything had returned to what would be considered ‘normal’, I was not worn again for a long time. I was in the dark, with damage that remained unrepaired due to no nerve impulses—no human—to wear me. Even then, the damage was severe enough that I feared I could never truly recover from it. I was refuse at this point; I had no purpose anymore.

It was impossible to tell how long I’d been away from it all, though falling into stasis is an easy enough way to pass the time. I can vividly remember the moment I’d been brought back, however, and I’d say oddly enough, it was the best I’d ever felt since I’d been created.

Most noticeably, there was no more of the constant nagging urge for blood. I felt less tense, more… becoming of myself as an article of clothing.

Blood coursed through my skin and the majority of it instantly went into reserves I didn’t have previously. The world came into focus around me and I was staring at the person who first dawned me, Satsuki. Surrounding her was her associates that I’m most familiar with: Iori, Soroi, and Ryuuko, who was wearing my counterpart, Senketsu. They surrounded a table on which I laid.

“Junketsu,” she says, her thumb still pressed against my lapel. “How are you feeling?”

My eyes widened at this; she’d never really spoken directly to me before. Because of this, I’d never spoken to her. At least, that’s what my vague memories were telling me. It felt like there were gaps in my ability to recollect anything right at that moment. Maybe it was a good idea to respond?

“I am… confused.”

There was a noticeable reaction from Ryuuko, who leaned forward, mouth open, though Satsuki’s was less obvious. Her eyes merely widened at some new revelation my answer must have brought.

“Iori, the procedure was a success. Fusing Senketsu’s fibers with Junketsu’s, along with the DNA of Ryuuko and I, seems to have brought immediate improvements and functionability. I can understand what Junketsu is saying.”

She took her bleeding finger away from me, and while I longed, I didn’t feel a need to take it back. After a few moments of staring at her, she seemed pleased. “And, the lack of aggressiveness is a plus.”

I wasn’t sure what she meant; my memories were still fuzzy.

“Junketsu, do you remember what happened before you were awoken just now?”

I paused, skimming through what information was available to me, and then on the actual question itself. I remember killing my creator. That happened before I woke up, I thought. “I… do not.”

Satsuki also seemed to hesitate. “Perhaps it is for the best if you do not. You were heavily damaged when we decided to test whether or not inserting another Kamui’s fibers into yours would give you the ability to communicate, and if human DNA present in your body would result in a more passive temperament.”

“I am assuming I used to be… ‘bad’ before I woke up, then?” I inquired. I don’t mean harm upon people. I did remember some things, like Satsuki wearing me. And the pain I caused her. This is definitely what someone would consider ‘being bad’.

“Yes,” Iori piped in from the side. “Your memories seem to be sketchy; that, or you’re having a hard time finding words since you haven’t been able to communicate with anyone. That could be because you lost a lot more fiber than was actually salvageable, so we had to patch you up with Senketsu’s material. “

“I see.” It was a lot to take in. “My memories before, that I have trouble remembering… Will I ever get them back?”

“There’s no telling for sure. Maybe. Maybe not,” Iori shrugged.

“Well, now that he’s more than just a creepy bloodsucker, I guess you can’t just leave him alone anymore,” Ryuuko said, “Can’t dump him on me, I already have one mouthing to feed.” She smiled jokingly.

Satsuki stared at Ryuuko with a familiarity I myself was not accustomed to. “Noted. I wanted to see if Junketsu would ever be able to function as Senketsu does outside of combat. And,” she turned to stare back at me, “If they would be willing to consider a life outside closed doors.”

I had a feeling that there was more to those words than they implied. But implications or not, I decided to go with the least complicated answer. With no pins holding me down, I was able to move my arm for the first time in a long time. I let it lift—it was weak, yet I felt strong—and drape over her hand. She tensed, but I did not leave my action at that.

“Yes.”

The tenseness in her hand drained away, and she actually smiled at _me_. An odd sensation I’d never felt before bubbled through my seams, and my body seemed to ripple in effect. I felt light, like a simple breeze could blow me away and I wouldn’t have a care in the world. This felt so much better than uncertainty, doubt, hunger, needs.

Her hands reached under my armpits and slid me close to her chest. The warmth brought back memories of when I’d been worn by her, but the feelings they brought were not as pleasant as the ones I’d just experienced. This new feeling—guilt—needed to be put to rest immediately.

“I apologise for anything I did to harm,” I sagged heavily in her arms. “I…”

“You were under an influence that was greater than you could control. And without the ability to talk with another, that left you without anyone to understand you.” Something began stroking my skin, and I could have purred right there if I wasn’t still regretting the past me. “It doesn’t have to be that way anymore.”

And it wasn’t. I found myself experiencing things that I couldn’t have imagined. We visited so many places, including a café where I experienced my first taste of coffee when Ryuuko bumped into Satsuki, causing her cup to drip a bit onto me. The feel of grass on my skin underneath a tree at a public park. The intoxicating sensation of being squeezed—hugged, she calls it—by another instead of the impact of punches. I could live with being embraced for the rest of my life and be content.

At the end of the day, basked with each other beneath the stars. It was with a calmness I’d never experienced before. It wasn’t stoic silence, nor the calm before the storm; it was, in every essence of the word, relaxed with no worries, no fears. Satsuki and Ryuuko talked about things, what life would be like now that I was around. I didn’t respond very much, as a future so uncertain by me shouldn’t be questioned, just enjoyed.

Yet the thought still plagued me: If I’d been exposed to this earlier in my creation, instead of being trapped in a steel cave, would I have turned out as good as I am now? Would I still have the flaws that I’d grown accustomed to have?

…Thoughts like this came and went as the stars moved slowly in the sky. So too does my time. Until time found us beneath the ceiling of Satsuki’s living space, laid side by side, on the bed. I wasn’t allowed to lay next to her the first few nights, and she had an understandable reason of why she’d rather not.  

I learned that Satsuki wasn’t great at handling alcohol. One early evening, Ryuuko and a friend, Mako, invited Satsuki to a pub. Satsuki was invested in a paper regarding an odd sighting of a rampaging ape in a northern area of the country, which I was able to read as well, so she insisted on changing out of clothes first, but Mako insisted on making it there as quickly as possible. So, eventually, Satsuki gave in and followed suit.

Alcohol is okay, but it doesn’t do well with Satsuki. She only took in a minor amount, but it left her with a throbbing headache before the night was even over. Ryuuko had to take her home, laying the half asleep form of Satsuki upon her bed, and covered us with Satsuki’s blanket. I was shocked, asking Ryuuko if Satsuki would mind wearing me when she was asleep. Ryuuko thought about it for a moment, shrugging it off afterwards mentioning that I’ve not done anything bad, and that she didn’t really want to strip her own sister.

After Satsuki woke to find herself still wearing me, sleeping in her bed didn’t seem like such a bad idea. She was a bit snippy, but overall I’d kept better company than garments that couldn’t even speak.

So here we were, her shifting minutely on her bed, and me staring at the swirls that patterned her ceiling. However, I could tell she wasn’t able to find the comfort of sleep and decided to query.

“Something troubles you?” I asked quietly in the middle of her turning over to face me.

“No,” She said initially, before shaking her head. “It has been on my mind for two days now, though I am hesitant to go through with these thoughts.”

“Oh?” I tilted up to her to see her better.

She bit her lips as if wanting to say something to me. It made me highly curious to see a state of hesitation coming from Satsuki. She was always so confident before.

Eventually she rolled onto her back and proceeded to stare up at the same ceiling as I.

“Junketsu, have you thought of transforming lately?”

That was certainly a question out of the blue. To be honest, yes. All the time, yes. It was what Senketsu and I were created to do. The very action of it was something we needed to experience every once in a while, otherwise this itch you couldn’t scratch would start to form. I can’t say it’s the same for Senketsu; I don’t know if he even has an itch. But mentioning the itch to Satsuki or Ryuuko may have been rude, probably something my past self would have annoyed Satsuki with much too often if I could have talked back then.

“Often.”

“I’m not sure I’ll be able to sleep with the amount of anticipation that’s forming within me,” Satsuki smiled, twining her fingers together as she half smiled, as though humoured by her own impatience.

“Are… Are you proposing that we try it now?” I asked, shock preventing me from saying much else.

Satsuki turned her head to stare at my form. “It’s now or never.”

She stripped of her night clothing and we found ourselves with the same anticipation in a whole new light. This was it. Her fingers were trembling on the blue panels that decorated her left arm. All it would take is a willingness to go through with it, to test whether or not I’d truly become good.

Atone for my imperfections. Erased with the help of someone else’s fibers. I was now a better person.

I’d make any sacrifice to make this work.

With a flip of my three switches, we synchronised.

I’d never felt better in my life than being worn by Satsuki.


End file.
